The present invention relates generally to snow plow controls for a snow plow of the kind designed to be connected to a vehicle like a car or a truck.
When a snow plow is installed, mounted, or connected to a vehicle, the installation typically requires that a control means, typically a series of switches, lights, and indicators, be mounted within the vehicle. Currently, the various movements and functions of snow plows are controlled by running wires from the lifting and pivoting means of the snow plow to a set of switches mounted within the vehicle cab. The switches at a minimum include a plow lifting and lowering switch and a plow left and right angling switch. Additional switches to control auxiliary plow functions are not uncommon. Electrical wiring must be run from the actuating means mounted on the plow or mounted on the vehicle which perform the various plow movements and functions to the control means mounted within the vehicle cab. The electrical wires must pass through the vehicle's front grill, engine compartment, fire wall, and dashboard in order to be connected to the switches mounted in the vehicle cab. Between the plow and the vehicle, the electrical wires must have a plug and receptacle so that the electrical wires can be disconnected when the plow is removed. Typically, the electrical wires passing through the vehicle and switches within the vehicle cab remain permanently mounted within the vehicle. The present invention eliminates the electrical wires, plug and receptacle, and permanent mounting of the switches by incorporating a wireless remote control.
Because of the amount of labor required to install the wiring and switches in a vehicle to which a snow plow is removably attached, they are typically left in place even when the plow is removed from the vehicle. There are many disadvantages to having permanently mounted plow controls.
First, it is necessary that the plow controls be mounted in a location easily accessible to the operator of the vehicle so that operator can operate the plow without having to reach far distances, move forward in the seat, take his or her eyes off of the road, etc. The result of this necessity is that the controls are often mounted where they can be in the way of the operator or interfere with access to other vehicle controls not used when plowing. This can cause inconvenience when not plowing and when there is no need for the controls to be mounted within the vehicle cab. Thus it is disadvantageous to have the plow controls remain mounted within the vehicle when the plow is not in use and it would be advantageous to be able to move the location of the controls when the vehicle is in use.
Second, the operator of the plow can only operate the plow when he or she is located within the vehicle cab. Often the operator finds it desirable to operate or move the snow plow when not in the vehicle. For example, when the operator makes height adjustments to the plow skids, which control the distance between the bottom edge of the plow (the mold board) and the pavement, it is more convenient for the operator to lower the plow from a remote location in front of the plow instead of constantly exiting and entering the vehicle cab to make the necessary adjustments.
Third, often times the same plow is used on a plurality of vehicles. In this situation, it is necessary to purchase and permanently mount many sets of snow plow controls for separately mounting in the cab of each vehicle. This practice can be expensive and labor consuming.
The inventor knows of no prior art that either teaches or discloses the unique features of the present invention.